Does Love Really Conquer All?
by ScandalFanGirl
Summary: Summery: Fitz & Mellie have been divorced for 2 months now. With the divorce out of the way, Fitz can't wait to get out of the White House and head to Vermont with Olivia. Fitz and Olivia plan to have lunch to discuss the big move but everything doesnt go has planned. Someone drops a huge bomb on them. A bomb so huge that even Olivia Pope doesn't think she can handle it. What will
1. Chapter 1

_**Summery: Fitz & Mellie have been divorced for 2 months now. With the divorce out of the way, Fitz can't wait to get out of the White House and head to Vermont with Olivia. Fitz and Olivia plan to have lunch to discuss the big move but everything doesn't go has planned. Someone drops a huge bomb on them. A bomb so huge that even Olivia Pope doesn't think she can handle it. What will it be and can Olitz make it through this shocking discovery? **_

**Chapter 1: Planning Forever**

As she lay in bed thinking about everything that has taken place over the last 2 months Olivia can't help but be a little excited. She finally gets to love her man freely. It was a beautiful sunny day and Fitz and Olivia planned to have lunch in the rose garden to talk about their plans of moving to Vermont once Fitz wasn't president. Olivia had long awaited this conversation and it blew her mind that the day had finally come. Things were finally starting to fall in place.

"Oh gosh, enough day dreaming Olivia. You have to get dressed now so you won't be late for your lunch with Fitz! Girl, this is NOT the lunch you want to miss. Trust me." said Abby.

Abby and Olivia decided to move in together when the big presidental divorce took place. It was a complete media circus and Abby knew that even though Liv would never say it, she needed a friend.

"Ooo yea, you're probably right. Thanks Abby."

"No problem. Just remember when you become First Lady that I was the reason you were not late for your first offical date with the president."

"Oh my gosh! That's so true! It's our first real date! Now Im going to have to change my entire outfit!"

"Please! You and I both know there's no need to do that. If everything goes the way I think it will, you won't be wearing your outfit very long anyway." says Abby with a wink.

Both women laughed and went about their day.

After Olivia was ready she heard a knock on the door.

'KNOCK, KNOCK'

"Who's there?"

"Ms. Pope, it's Tom. The President sent me to take you to your lunch."

Olivia runs to the door and opens it.

"I thought I was just going to meet him there."

"You will ma'am but he insisted that I come get you. With the divorce still being kind of fresh he doesn't want you running into the media alone."

It made Olivia happy that Fitz was always concerned and thinking ahead but he should know better then anyone. She could handle herself. Olivia didn't want to start an argument so she put her pride aside.

"Okay, well lets get going then."

The ride to the White House seemed alot shorter then usual. Maybe because Olivia had been replaying her relasionship with Fitz over and over in her head. The idea of them being together use to stop at a certain point but now it was like it started playing again. As they approached the White House, Olivia started getting butterflies in her stomach. That was not normal. Olivia Pope did not get butterflys.

"Ms. Pope, the president is waiting for you in the first door to the left. Good day ma'am." said Tom.

"Wait, Tom. I thought we were meeting in the rose garden. What happened to that?"

"Now that you'll have to find out Ms. Pope." smiled Tom.

Olivia pushed the doors open and was shocked at the sight before her eyes.

Gasp! "Oh my Gosh. Fitz..."

There Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was standing in a room filled with rose petals and candles. A beautiful candle lit dinner for two.

"Do you like it?" asked Fitz.

"Oh my gosh Fitz. I love it! I can't believe you did all this for me!"

"Sweet baby, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I wanted to make today very special. Today is the day we plan forever."

"Forever?" Olivia asked.

Fitz walked to her slowly and grabbed her waist and stared deeply into her eyes with a smile.

"Yes, forever. Did you plan on leaving me sooner?"

Olivia laughed. "Of course not. I just don't know how you're going to put up with me for all that time."

"There's nothing I'd rather be doing then putting up with you."

Fitz kissed Olivia softly. The kiss quickly got heated but Olivia stopped it.

"Hey Hey Hey! I haven't eaten all day waiting for this lunch. Lets eat. There will be plenty time for this later. Plus, we have alot to talk about if were planning on moving to Vermont within a year"

Fitz time has president was slowly coming to an end. He had only one year left. Him and Olivia decided they would get everything together throughout the year so when his presidency was over they could just move straight in.

"Food over me?"

"Right now. Yes." laughed Olivia.

"Yea okay. You will regret saying that later when I don't want to do anything."

"Ha! Yea right. You not wanting to do anything? Not even possible."

Fitz laughed. "Yea, you're right. Never going to happen. Lets just hurry up and eat and plan so we can get to it."

"Okay." chuckled Olivia.

Things were finally falling together. Vermont was finally in arms reach and all the waiting was over. They really were about to plan forever. Never did Olivia think she would really be here planning forever with the man of her dreams. It was far from a fairytale relationship but now it was starting to feel like the perfect love story. Nothing could mess up this feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: When The Bomb Drops**

"So what else has to be done in the Vermont house before we can start moving furiture in?" Olivia asked.

"Well, they're still doing the finishing touches on the floors and they have a little painting to do."

"Sounds good. I can't wait until we can move in and really start our lives together."

Fitz got up from the table and reached his hand out for Olivia. He pulled her close.

"Mm... Feels like we've waited forever for this. I always thought about moving to Vermont after I built the house but to actually be here. It's amazing."

"I know. I love it!"

"So...Now that you've eaten and we talked about the house, can we go back to doing what we were doing when you first got here?"

Olivia chuckles. "I think so..."

They start kissing and it feels like fireworks exploding. The kisses get heated quickly and Fitz starts pushing her towards the couch. Once they were on the couch Fitz creeped his hand under Olivia's top and started rubbing the skin he found there. Olivia starts to un tuck his shirt from his pants but stops quickly has Fitz phone starts ringing in his pocket.

"You should probably get that." said Olivia.

"No No No. It can wait. "

Fitz starts kissing her again. The phone stops and then starts again.

"Seriously Fitz, you need to get that. It could be important. You're still president you know."

"Ughh. Yes. For now..."

Fitz sighs heavily as Olivia moves off his lap. He immeditly regrets looking at his phone because the name that flashes across is of course, Mellie.

"It's Mellie."

Olivia rolls her eyes. "Go ahead. It could be the kids."

Fitz answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Fitz I think we should talk." said Mellie.

"The kids okay?"

"Um, yea they're fine but Im not."

"What's wrong?"

"Look, we need to talk about this in person."

"Talk about what?"

"Look can you meet me in the Oval or not!? Fitz its important!" she yelled.

Fitz looked up to see Olivia looking intensely at him. She whispers 'Are the kids okay?" He nods.

"Listen Mel, Im a little bit busy right now. Can we meet later?"

"No! I need to speak to you now! Im not waiting!"

Fitz yells. "What could be so important that you need to speak to me now?! You're going to have to wai..."

"IM PREGNANT!"

"Wait, What?"

"Fitz, Im pregnant... and its yours. I went to the doctor today and Im three months along"

Fitz sighs and burys his face in his hands thinking about that night three months ago. "I'll be there in a second." he says.

Fitz hangs up.

Olivia overheard those three words and they instantly broke her heart. 'Fitz, Im pregnant.' The words that she thought she would be the next to say.

"I knew it was too good to be true..." Olivia whispers to herself.

Olivia starts rushing to get her things. Everything was starting to be normal again. The big mess that she made years ago by going into that room that night would never be clean. No matter what she would always come second when it came to Mellie. Olivia felt sadness but she thought that maybe she deserved this. A baby. A baby made during their relationship. Olivia shakes away her thoughts and starts to bolt for the door.

"I can't believe this!"

"Wait! Olivia please hear me out! Its not what you think!"

"How is it not what I think?! She's pregnant! FOR YOU! I don't even know why Im upset. You cheated on your mistress with your wife. Im the fool. You never fail to remind me." Olivia cries.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that you are not a mistress. Dont belittle us like that! Me and Mellie happened one time before the papers were signed. I never meant for this to happen."

Fitz grabs Olivia's bags out of her hands and reaches to grab her but she pushes him away.

"STOP IT! Just STOP! You said the samething when everything happened with Amanda. You just kept lying saying how you didn't do it. Only for me to find out you did! I knew that us preparing for Vermont was too good to be true."

Olivia shakes her head and grabs her bags and heads for the door again.

"Olivia, just let me explain."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU SLEPT WITH HER? YOU PROMISED ME THAT Y'ALL HAD NOT SLEPT TOGETHER SINCE WE GOT TOGETHER!"

"I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Oh! That's fantastic. You did such a great job with that!"

He grabs her arm and pulls her to him. "Sweet baby, I know I hurt you but I can make it up to you. We can still have Vermont."

"NO! I don't want it." she says has she jerks away from him.

"What?"

"I don't want Vermont. I don't want you. I don't want any of this. Everything that I have with you is always here one minute and gone the next. Im tierd of one minute. I can handle alot of things but you breaking my heart isn't one of them."

Hearing Olivia Pope so broken and actually say she couldn't handle something was Fitz undoing. He had never seen her like this before. There was nothing in her eyes. No sadness, hurt, anger, or anything. Olivia walked to the door for the last time. She slowly turned back to him and said.

"Just when I thought we had everything... We lost it."

**FITZ POV:**

Olivia slammed the door on her way out. Fitz felt his heart fall to his shoes. This might be the last time he would ever see Olivia. He really messed up this time. No he thinks. This is not the last time. We will never be over. Fitz knew that he could never make it up to Olivia but boy was he going to try.

**OLIVIA POV:**

Olivia felt like she had no right to be upset but that didn't stop the hurt. She caught a cab back to her apartment and imedietely started crying once she closed her front door. Luckily Abby was out for the day. This was all becoming way to much. Nothing was ever too much for Olivia Pope to handle. When did she lose herself? Olivia started to feel like she was going to faint. She walked to her bedroom to lie down but just then she felt a bolt of nausea hit her and she ran to the bathroom.

"I don't get sick." she thought to herself.

"Every woman gets sick at a time like this." said a familiar voice.

Olivia turned to the voice and couldn't believe her eyes. How did they even get in she thought. Olivia put her head down and started to realize that her problems had only just begun.

**_Authors Note: _**** So after all that planning for Vermont and finally making jam we find out that Mellie is pregnant and Fitz is the father. Which means that Fitz and Mellie were sleeping together during his relationship with Olivia even though he said he wasn't. Could this be the last straw for Olivia? What could Fitz possibly do to make her come back? What does Mellie have to say about all this? Could Olivia be pregnant too? Who is in Liv's house? So many questions. Stay Tuned for the next chapter! Lots of drama coming your way! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Old Friend**

Olivia's head starts to spin. What could possibly make this person come see her and why now of all times?

"Why are you here?" Olivia asked.

"Now see, I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"This is just not the time for you to be here. I have a lot going on and I don't need to deal with this too."

"Olivia Pope backing down from something because it's tough? Not like you. Please don't tell me working in Washington has made you weak?"

"Of course not. Im never weak. This is just a stressful time but enough about me. Lets just cut to the chase. Why are you here and how did you even get in here?"

Olivia had to admit. She was happy to see this person standing in her apartment. It had been a long time. This was just not the time. Fitz is having a baby with Mellie, I'm sick to my stomach, and now this person is standing in my bathroom. Why me she thought.

"Listen, I came here for you. I had a feeling something was wrong. Im glad I did because clearly something is up with you. So can you just talk to me? " said the mystery person.

In true Olivia fashion. She changed the subject. " How's Georgia?"

"She's good. She would've been here but we didn't have a babysitter for Cameron."

Stephen and Georgia had moved away, got married, and not to long after that welcomed a baby boy name Cameron into the world. Stephen had finally found happiness and it was very clear all over his face. Georgia and Cameron changed Stephen for the better. That was good to see.

"Aww, how is Cameron?"

Stephen laughs. "Busy. He never sits down since he started walking."

"It's so hard to believe that you're a husband and a father now."

"I know. We never did the whole normal thing at O.P.A huh?"

"Never. So how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"Being normal. Having a family. Loving your life. How does being normal feel?" replied Olivia sadly.

"It was wierd for awhile before Cameron was born. I would wake up thinking I had a case but once Cameron was born... Everything just came together. I realized that being a husband and a dad was exactly what I was suppose to be. Normal is good but it's different."

Olivia loved that Stephen had found happiness in his life with Georgia and Cameron but she couldn't help thinking about how she may never have that. That was alot to swallow for her. Olivia loved working. Fixing was what she did best but was there ever going to be someone to share it with? Maybe not.

"I'm happy for you." said Olivia.

"Thanks. Look, I can tell something is wrong. Talk to me. You're throwing up and your eyes are watery. What's wrong really? " asked Stephen

Olivia sighs heavily. "Mellie is pregnant."

"Wait. She found somebody else after the divorce? Shouldn't you be happy about that?" chuckled Stephen.

Stephen quickly stopped laughing after seeing the seriousness on Liv's face. He couldn't see why Olivia was sad because Mellie had moved on.

"I would be but... the baby... The baby is for Fitz." struggled Olivia.

"How do you know for sure?"

"He admitted sleeping with her three months ago and she's three months pregnant. Why am I even surprised? She's his wife."

Olivia laughed with sarcasm. "If that isn't enough I've missed my period this month and I just threw up. I know what that could mean but...So much is going on right now."

Olivia put her head in her hands and breathed deeply. Stephen had never seen his friend/former boss so stressed out before. Not even when she found out that Fitz had slept with Amanda Tanner. Stephen didn't understand what kept Olivia going back to Fitz. Why she loved this heartbreaking love so much but maybe there was another side to this story.

"Listen, you can't sit here crying about this. Specially if you are pregnant. We have to find out if you are and then go from there. You're Olivia Pope. People hire you to handle their lives. You can do this."

Olivia got up, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror and touched up her make up. She then turned to Stephen and said.

"Let's go find out."

Stephen and Olivia walked out of the apartment and headed to the store to get a pregnancy test. Could she really be having a baby? Olivia had always thought about being a mom but the possiblity finally being here was both exciting and scary. She knew that for now she had to put Fitz on the back burner and worry about herself and possibly her un born child.

_Back at the White House_

Mellie sat in the Oval waiting for Fitz to arrive. No matter what people thought about her this was not something she planned. That night three months ago happened and she promised to never talk about it. Never did she think that they would be here. Mellie was finally starting to move on with her life. She wasn't crazy. She knew that Fitz was in a relationship with Olivia. She knew that they wanted to live happily ever after and in the beginning she didn't want that for them but after Jerry's death and the divorce she realized that they had both been so unhappy together and they deserved to happy. They would always be tied together because of the kids but that was it. Now the pot had been stirred and things were about to get a lot more complicated. The President and the First Lady get a divorce and then have a baby. The media was going to love this.

Mellie's thoughts were interrupted by a slammed door. She looks up to see someone that she figured would be Fitz. It wasn't...

**Authors Note: So guys we found out who was in Liv's apartment. Stephen! He's back! Could Olivia be pregnant? If she is that would mean both Olivia and Mellie would be pregnant. How's that going to play out?! Now the big question. Who's in the Oval with Mellie? What do they want? Stay tuned! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Test**

Olivia stared at the pregnancy test in awe. There were so many of them to choose from. What was the difference? She grabbed three. You could never be too sure.

"You sure you have enough?" asked Stephen with a chuckle

"Hey, I just want to be sure."

"It's okay. Georgia bought 6 when she was pregnant with Cameron."

Stephen and Olivia laughed. It was so good to have him back. Specially at this time. She needed someone who could make her laugh but also know exactly what being a parent was. Now home to take this test. A test that would determine her next step in life.

**Back At The White House**

"What's wrong Lauren?"

"Mrs. Grant, theres been an accident!" exclaimed Lauren

"What kind of accident? Are people hurt?"

"From what I know Miss, only one person is hurt."

"Who is it?"

"The President."

Mellie ran out of the Oval and headed to the hospital to check on Fitz. What could have happened she thought. She silently prayed that he was okay. No one could handle another lost after Jerry. When she arrived at the hospital, reporters had already beat her to there. She was amazed by how fast word got around. She seen Tom and Hal standing in the hall infront of a room door and she ran to them frantically.

"What happened? Where's Fitz?" Mellie asked.

"He's in with the doctor ma'am." replyed Hal.

Tom stood there with shock all over his face. He couldn't answer Mellie when she asked where Fitz was. He couldn't believe that all this had actually taken place. Tom felt as if he had failed his job by not protecting the president but honestly there was nothing he could've done.

"What happened to him?"

"Were not sure ma'am. One minute he was fine and the next minute he was on the ground passed out. They took him back and they haven't said anything yet." said Hal.

Passed out Mellie thought. That has never happened before. Fitz has always been in great shape and did his best to live healthy. What could have caused this? Stress maybe?

"Okay well, we will sit here and wait."

Tom didn't know if he should say this but he felt like the president would want him to.

"Ma'am, do you think we should call Miss Pope?"

Mellie's first reaction was anger but that quickly faded away. If anyone could make Fitz pull through anything, it was Olivia.

"Yes Tom. Call her and have her come here. She might be angry but don't take no for an answer."

"Yes ma'am." answered Tom.

**Back At Liv's Apartment**

Olivia and Stephen sat waiting for the results of the test. Olivia handled many cases but this was the most nerve wreaking thing by far. She literally felt like she couldn't breathe. How was this going to work? Two women pregnant for the same man. That seemed like a New York Times best seller that she didn't want to be the star of.

"So, it's been a few minutes. I think it's time to check the results." said Stephen

"Yea I guess it is."

Olivia started to walk to the bathroom to get the test but then her phone rang. Of course she ran to it. Anything to postpone the news.

"Hello." answered Olivia.

"Um, Miss Pope?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Ms. Pope this is Tom. Im calling because I have some bad news."

Olivia could hear the hesitation in Tom's voice and that scared her. She knew something had to be wrong with Fitz. She felt it. Even though Fitz had hurt her, that didn't stop her from caring.

"What happened to him?"

"He's in the hospital. He was on his way to Cyrus's office and he just passed out. They took him to the back and they haven't said anything yet. I thought it was a good idea to let you know." answered Tom.

"Okay, im on my way. Thanks Tom."

"No problem Ma'am."

Olivia was very afraid. Everything was spinning out of control. All this news. She didn't know if she should even keep her cell phone on anymore. Everytime the phone rung it was bad news.

"What happened?" asked Stephen

"Fitz was rushed the hospital. He passed out and they're not sure why."

Olivia rushed for her purse and headed to the door.

"Wait, you're going?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"After everything that has happened. You're still going to run when he calls?"

Olivia put her head down. She was insanely crazy for still loving this man so much after everything. So many mistakes were made during their relationship but the love never went away. They had the kind of love that held on through any and every thing. That still didn't change the fact that she was still pissed at him for sleeping with Mellie. Most of all because he didn't tell her.

Olivia turned to Stephen and said, "I know it's crazy but...I love him."

Olivia ran to the door and has soon has she got her hand on the knob she heard the words that almost knocked the wind out of her.

"Congrats Liv. You're going to be a mommy." said Stephen.

Olivia quickly turned her head to Stephen as tears gathered in her eyes. No. They weren't tears of sadness but tears of joy. Olivia Pope was going to be a mother. She couldn't believe it but boy was she glad to hear it. This felt like the first thing her and Fitz ever did flawlessly. No matter the circumstance she was happy about becoming a mom. She turned back to the door and walked out. She still had to be there for Fitz. Not just because she loved him but because he was now the father of her unborn child. Everything was crazy but it wouldn't be Olivia Pope's life if it wasn't.

_**Author's Note:**_ **Yes Yes Yes! Olivia is pregnant! Contain your excitment though. What does this now mean? Fitz is in the hospital from passing out? What caused it? And why was Fitz on his way to Cyrus's office when he was suppose to be going to the Oval to talk to Mellie? Lets not forget. Mellie's pregnant... Or is she? Stay tuned! You're not going to want to miss chapter 5. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Night She Can't Remember**

Olivia ran through the hospital doors so fast she couldn't even catch her breathe. What was wrong with Fitz? She hoped and prayed that he was okay and it wasn't anything serious and that he would be fine. The first people she saw were Tom and Hal. She was going to go to them but Mellie stopped her before she could.

"You're here." said Mellie

" Tom called me. Look Mellie Im not really in the mood to fight with you. Not now."

Olivia looked down at Mellie's stomach. No, she didn't have a bump but it killed Olivia to know she would soon enough. She knew she couldn't think about that right now. She had other things to worry about. Fitz.

"I know he called. I told him too."

"You did?"

"Yea. Look Olivia, not that I should be apolo...

Olivia cut her off."I don't need an apology from you. I'm not here for you. I'm here for Fitz so that's the only person we should be taking about. Clearly that is the one and only thing we have in common."

"I wasn't going to apologize to you because I slept with MY husband. I was going to apologize to you because he should've been the one to tell you. You shouldn't have had to hear it over the phone."

Olivia was shocked by her apology. Even if it did come after an insult.

"I just want to focuse on Fitz."

"Fair enough. He's in with the doctor. He passed out today and they brought him here. They haven't been out to say anything yet so were still waiting."

"Okay."

Just then the nurse came out of the room.

"Family of President Grant?"

"Yes, that's us. What's wrong with him?" said Olivia.

"President Grant will be fine. He passed out from an allergic reaction. We found traces of Timoxcide in his system and that's what he seems to be allergic to. Now this means we have a bigger problem on our hands."

"What is it?" asked Olivia.

"Timoxcide is a drug that was used for people with P.T.S.D back in 1982 to help with their depression. It was taken off the market only two years later because it was causing hallucinations and also caused them to lose memories permanetely. I'm not sure why he took it or how he even got it because it was banned in the United States. It doesn't cause side effects to everyone and sometimes people don't get the same things. Some get hallucinations and memory lost and some vomet and get dizzy. It all just depends on the person. He had a great dose of it in his system but we pumped his stomach and he's awake now. We need to find out how he got that medicine."

Olivia had heard many stories about Timoxcide but it was always bad stories. How did it get in the U.S? More importantly how did Fitz get a hold of it. Everyone knew it wasn't like Fitz to take drugs and he wasn't on any perscribed medicines so they knew someone had to have slipped in something. But why? How? When?

"Oh and there's one more thing yall should know."

"Yes?" the group said in unison.

"Timoxcide usually takes two or three months before causing any serious side effects like memory lost and hallucinations. We might not be looking for any recent events. He may have got ahold of the medicine two or three months ago."

Two or three months ago? Mellie is three months pregnant Olivia thought to herself.

"YOU!" Olivia shouted.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"Mellie you're three months pregnant! You mean to tell me that Fitz was slipped drugs and all of a sudden you're pregnant! I should've known! Why can't you just except he doesn't want YOU!"

"HOLD ON MS. OLIVIA POPE! If I wanted to sleep with MY husband I didn't have to drug him! He's mine!"

" He WAS yours! And the only thing you HAD was a marriage certificate! You never had his heart!"

"PLEASE! Save the that romance novel for someone who doesn't know the truth! All you have is what's in his pants! Don't feel special! And honey I'll always have his heart. I have all his kids."

That was a low blow and even Mellie knew it. It had always troubled Olivia that she could never have Fitz's first child.

"Listen, I'm going to calm myself in this hospital because I could have a client here but you remember one thing. I'm Olivia Pope. I will find out if you drugged him. You've done alot of things but drugging the father of you're children just might be the lowest thing ever!"

Olivia stormed off heading towards the waiting room. She was furious. How could Mellie do such a thing! This day had to be the craziest ever and Olivia had seen some pretty ridiculous days.

"WHAT REALLY HAPPENED THAT NIGHT THREE MONTHS AGO!" Olivia shouted to Mellie after feeling aggravated that she had no answers.

Mellie hestiatied and stared into space as if she was in deep thought. She put her head down and looked to the ground.

Mellie replied softly, "I can't remember... All I know is that me and Fitz woke up in the same bed. We hadn't slept together in years. That's what made us think we did... I mean we had been drinking so we thought...but now that I really think about it...I don't know...I don't rememeber anything from before the morning."

Olivia looked into Mellie's eyes and could tell she wasn't lying. What happened that night? Why can't she remember. Olivia thought for a second that Mellie was lying but her gut told her different. Why would she lie? She had no reason to.

"You're pregnant so apparently yall did."

"The test could be wrong."

"Let's be serious Mellie. Doctor pregnancy test are almost never wrong."

Mellie looked down to her shoes. "Ummm...Actually. I took a at home pregnancy test.I told Fitz that I went to the doctor because I knew he wouldn't come talk to me if I didn't."

Olivia shook her head in disgust. "What the hell..." she said in disbelief... "I need to talk to Fitz. **NOW!**"

_Author'd Note: _Awwww snap! Things just heated up! Is Mellie pregnant? What will Fitz think of all this? If they were drugged, who did it? And why? Ooooooooo things about to get real!

Also, Timoxcide is not a real medicine. Well that I know of. I made it up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Talking To Fitz**

No one was going to argue with Olivia. If she wanted to see Fitz, they would let her. Even Mellie backed down. Mellie was surprised at how much she couldn't remember from that night. It scared her. How could one night be totally erased from her memory? She was truly at a lost for words and that just wasn't like her. She hoped that Fitz remembered something about that night. With all this thinking she totally lost track of the fact that she didn't know if she was pregnant or not. Oh but Olivia did not.

Olivia stopped the nurse. "Um Hi. We just have one thing to ask you. Can you please give the First Lady a pregnancy test?"

"A pregnancy test?" asked the nurse.

Olivia gave a simple nod and replied. "Yes."

Mellie also nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure thing. Right this way ma'am." said the nurse.

Olivia continued to the hospital room door that Fitz was in. She paused briefly with her hand on the knob. She knew she was still angry with him and needed to stand firm on that but right now all she wanted to do was run up to him and kiss him. Also tell him that they were finally starting their family but she knew she couldn't. She could but she figured she shouldn't. Olivia walked inside the room to Fitz being fast asleep. He looked drained. She figured he would from the stomach pumping. She walked over to the bed and grabbed his hand. As soon as she did, he woke up.

"Hi." said Fitz

"Hi."

"I didn't think you'd come after everything that happened today."

Olivia just stared at him. She was so hurt but boy did she love this man. Her love for him went to new heights now that she knew she was pregnant. Tears started to gather up in her eyes and she tried to blink them away but they didn't go unnoticed by Fitz.

He reached up to wipe one that fell down. "Listen Liv, I know that today hasn't been a very good day but if you could just please let me explain. I know we can fix this. We have to fix this. I love you."

"You keep saying that like it means something anymore."

"It does. We've been through too much to let it all go now. We're so close to Vermont."

Olivia tried to maintain her composure but she couldn't help but be upset with all that was going on. She knew that Fitz loved her but what was love anymore? Was Edison right when he said love shouldn't hurt? Maybe he was but what people failed to realize is that her and Fitz had a love for each other that made every painful situation feel worth it. Even though it felt worth it, she wasn't sure if it actually was so in true Olivia Pope fashion, she fired something she knew would hurt Fitz.

"Were you thinking about Vermont when you were sleeping with Mellie?"

Fitz knew he deserved that but it didn't make it sting any less.

"I know what you want me to say. You want me to say something that will lead to another argument so you would have a reason to walk out of here but I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to let us go. You are NOT walking away again. I can't lose you. I won't."

Fitz stared Olivia straight in the eyes and hoped she would understand that he was willing to do whatever he had to just to make things right again.

"Liv please...Yell at me. Curse me out. Hit me. Anything you want but just don't give up on us. Forgive me..."

"I want to but I just don't know how. This just got a lot more complicated then you even realize."

"We've been through things much worse then this. Im sorry and I know I keep saying that over and over but if you just let me in I can fix this. I'll do whatever you ask just please let me fix this."

Olivia moved from by his side and paced the room. He watched her closely. He knew that she was thinking about something because she was pacing in circles.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"There's one thing that I need you to do for me right now. "

"Anything."

"Answer me this. What happened that night three months ago with Mellie?"

"Well it all started after Cyrus left the office. We were talking about why Mellie wouldn't sign the divorce papers. He tried to tell me I was making a mistake of course and how I was going to go down in history as a joke. Anyway,he finally gave up and left. Then Mellie came in a few minutes after he left and she handed me the papers. Said she was ready for a new start. We talked a little while about how we were going to break this to Karen and we had a few drinks...After that we..." Fitz came to a pause as if he had lost train of thought.

"After that you what?" asked Olivia.

Fitz gave her a confused look. "I know this sounds crazy but the next thing I remember is waking up to Mellie the next morning."

"So you din't remember anything after the drinks in the oval and before waking up the next morning? "

"I know. It sounds insane but no."

Olivia looked him dead in his eyes and knew he wasn't lying. Now things were really compicated. How could they not remember? It was time to break the news to Fitz about Timoxcide.

"Normally I would think you were lying but I know you're not."

"You know? How?"

"The doctors said they found a drug called Timoxcide in your system when you came in. They think you passed out from an allergic reaction. Timoxicide can cause memory loss. You nor Mellie remember that night. The only thing we can all agree on is that yall woke up in the same bed the next morning."

"Well something had to have happened that night because Mellie is pregnant."

"Well actually sir..." said Tom as he entered the room.

Olivia and Fitz quickly turned to Tom.

"What?" asked Fitz.

"Sir, the First Lady got a pregnancy test done and the results came back negative."

"So she's not pregnant?"

"No sir."

Fitz was fumming! How could she lie like that? Why would she do this? Real question was why was he so surprised? This had her name all over it.

"So you mean to tell me that she lied about being pregnant?" said Fitz

"No, Fitz it wasn't like tha..." Olivia tried to explain.

He cut her off. "No! This is what she wanted all along! For us not to be together! She ruined us!" Fitz said angrly.

"NO!" yelled Olivia. "YOU ruined us! You have got to STOP blaming her for everything like nothing is your fault! I'm not in a relasionship with her. Im with you!"

"We don't even know if I slept with her!"

"It doesn't matter. That fact is that you thought you did and you didn't tell me... You're not suppose to keep things from me. Even if you do mess up. YOU did that! Not her!"

Fitz was surprised by Olivia taking up for Mellie. Heck, so was Tom but they both knew she was right. Fitz, Mellie, and Olivia played equal parts in making this mess. Olivia was breathing heavy trying to calm herself down. She knew she probably hurt Fitz by saying what she said but if hell was going to break loose then ALL hell needed to do it now and get it over with.

"Look, I'm not about to fight with you over this right now. It's not the time nor place but I will say this. We have way bigger fish to fry. Like the biggest being who the hell drugged you. If you were in the White House all day that day then that means somebody inside did it. That puts everyone outside of the trust circle. This is the topic of disscusion from now on got it?"

Fitz took a deep breath." Got it. So we do investigations on everyone in the White House. No one is off limits."

"Right and I'll handle all the investigating."

"NO!"

"What do you mean no?"

"Whoever drugged me must have something against me. They know hurting you would be the best way to hurt me. No. I can't have you out there doing this."

"Well unfortunetly for you I only take orders from me so I will be doing the investigation. You will have to trust that I know what I'm doing. Trust me I won't put myself in danger. Specially at this time."

Before Fitz could ask what special time she was referring to, a nurse walked in.

"How are you feeling Mr. President?"

"Good actually. I feel back to normal." Fitz said giving that grand politician smile that only he could.

"Great to hear. Um, Ms. Pope. These are for you."

The nurse handed Olivia an envelope and walked out of the room right after. Olivia gave Tom a side eye glance as if she were asking to please step out. He did. Olivia looked up at Fitz to see him staring at her.

"What are those?" asked Fitz.

"Why don't you see for yourself. Just do me one favor. Don't open it until I leave. I'm serious."

Fitz looked at her strangely but agreed. "Okay."

Olivia handed him the envelope and their hands touched. Olivia pulled back quickly and grabbed her purse. She then walked straight out of the door with no words. Fitz begin to fumble with the envelope until it opened.

"Oh my God..."

He couldn't believe his eyes. The words on this paper had changed his life already. The words read,

To Whom This May Concern:

THIS IS TO CERTIFY THAT OLIVIA POPE IS NOW PREGNANT.

SIGNED

Dr. Robert Thompson M.D.

Autors Note: Awww snap! Fitz now knows Olivia is pregnant! What will he do? How will this alter their relastionship? Fitz is mad at Mellie because he thinks she planned the whole thing but did she really? Mellie could be inncocent this time...Or not... Someone in the White House is after Fitz but why? NO ONE IS TO BE TRUSTED! Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Closure**

"So I'm not pregnant?"

"No ma'am. The test came back negative."

"So what could be causing the missed period and throwing up?" asked Mellie.

"Well, I think it's just stress. Stress can sometimes cause problems with our body and we don't realize that. You've had a stressful few months so it's no surprise. I say just minimize your stress as much as possible and make some time for relaxation. If nothing changes you can come back and we'll run some test."

"Thank you Jill."

"No problem ma'am."

Mellie was shocked but very relieved. It wasn't the time to be pregnant nor did she want another child with Fitz. She knew that the nurse said to relax but now she had things to do. First things first. Talk to Fitz about what he remembers from that night. Mellie entered Fitz's room only to see him staring at a piece of paper. He looked stunned. So stunned that he never looked up to acknowledge her presence.

"Why are you here?" Fitz suddenly said without looking up from the letter.

"We need to talk. I know Olivia has already been in here and explained to you about the Timoxcide situation."

Fitz folded up the letter and put in the drawer next to the bed. He then looked up into her eyes. Mellie was confused by this look. It was the look of disgust.

"How could you?" asked Fitz.

"How could I what?"

"Drugging me. Really Mellie? You've done a lot of things but this would have to be the lowest."

"Wait a minute you think I drugged you?!"

"Don't test me and act like you don't know what you did. We both know you did it. You didn't want me and Olivia together. I understand that I cheated and treated you wrong but drugging me! DRUGGING ME! Do you hate me that much!?" Fitz said angryly.

Mellie was stunned! She couldn't believe he would think of her in such a low manner. She could've drugged him but in all honesty, she didn't. She was shocked when she heard about Timoxcide and she really did think she was pregnant. No, she didn't like the fact of Olivia and Fitz being together but she let it go. She had to. Little did Fitz know, Mellie already had a love intrest.

"I would NEVER DO THAT TO YOU!" Mellie shouted.

Mellie's loud voice caused Fitz to look at her. He knew that what he said really got to her. Mellie felt like it was time to unload.

"I would never drug you! I am not the villian! I am not the one who caused all of this! YOU CHEATED ON ME! If we did sleep together that night YOU got in the bed just like me! I don't hate you. If only you could realize that and stop blaming me for everything bad that happens in your life!"

Mellie was emotional. She had been holding a lot of things in. It was time to let it go. She was tierd of being burdened with her past. She deserved to be happy too. So with that thought, she continued...

"I don't remember what happened that night either! Do you think I wanted another baby with you when you clearly love Olivia? NO! I'll admit I did alot of things to become First Lady and gave up even more but I'm done. Your presidency will be over in a year and a half. I didn't realize that there actually is life after the White House! You asked for a divorce and I gave that to you. I don't know what else you want from me!"

Fitz could see that Mellie was being serious. He should have never assumed she did it. They needed to get things off their chest. They jumped completely off topic. He felt bad that he had hurt this woman so much. He didn't hate her. This was his partner in life for a long time. A part of him even loved her. He just wasn't in love with her.

Fitz sighed heavily. "I don't want to hurt you anymore. That was never my intention. I just don't know who to trust. I'm sorry that I cheated. I was wrong for doing that to you. You didn't deserve that but we have to stop acting like everything got bad when Liv came in the picture. It was bad before I even knew who she was. We were content but never happy. I want us to both be happy. I've always wanted that for us. It just so happened that our happiness wasn't found together."

"And I'm okay with that now..." replied Mellie.

"Me too."

Mellie and Fitz felt like a load had been lifted. They jumped completely off the Tiomoxcide topic and handled the elephant that was always in the room. (What went wrong in their marriage) Mellie needed to say what she said and Fitz had finally apologized. They never said it but not having this conversation was haunting the both of them. Fitz always felt like he was sneaking around even after the divorce and Mellie couldn't give her entire heart to the new man in her life. They finally had some closure.

"So what are we going to do about the Timoxcide?" asked Mellie.

"O.P.A. is investigating and we will go from there. I need to get out of here and back to my office."

"Has the doctor said when he's going to let you go?"

"Yea. I should be out tomorrow."

"Well, Im going to get going. Fitz call me with whatever you find."

"I will."

With that Mellie walked out of the room. It felt like she had walked into a new life. **Her** life. Fitz quickly grabbed the phone and called Olivia.

"Hello?" Olivia answered.

"We need to talk."

" I don't want to complicate things right now. It doesn't change what happened."

"Olivia listen to me, you're pregnant with my child. Don't you realize that changes everything? I was wrong and all I want to do is make it up to you. You need to let me do that. If not for you and me then for our baby."

'_Our baby..._'

That was like music to Olivia's ears. Their baby. They were having a baby. She was going to be a mother.

"Fitz, I dont know..."

"Please. Give me another chance. We deserve another chance. Were WORTH another chance."

Olivia remembered those words like they were said yesterday.

"Okay."

"Okay. Why don't you come tomorrow to help me get ready to get out of this hell hole."

Olivia giggled." Okay. I'll be there."

"Good."

They sat on the phone for a few minutes not saying anything. Just listening to each other breathe until finally Olivia broke the silence.

"Bye Mr. President."

Fitz laughed into the phone. "Bye Mrs. Grant and baby Grant."

Before Olivia could respond he hung up. She had to giggle. Boy did she love the sound of that. She put her hand on her flat belly and rubbed lightly. The thought of her being a mother brought a smile to her face. Maybe everything wasn't lost. Then again she still had a lot of emotions running through her. Should she give Fitz another chance? So many chances had been given already. Baby or not, Fitz and Olivia still had a lot to talk about.

Authors Note: Okay so Fitz and Mellie finally get their closure. It was a long time coming. I know some people probably weren't happy about me putting that in there but I think this convo needs to happen on the show. Just so they can make a clean break from each other. Will Olivia take Fitz back? How will this meet up between Olitz go now that Fitz knows Liv is pregnant? Who is Mellie's new boo? WHO THE HECK DRUGGED FITZ IF IT WASNT MELLIE? Soooooo many questions. Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: ****This chapter starts off rough and ends in fluff! I normally hate fluff buuutttt I've tortured yall enough with all the drama so before more drama begins... ENJOY! :)))**

**Chapter 8: What Are We Fighting For?**

Olivia knew she had a lot to think about but right now this baby was the only thing she cared about. She had to talk to Fitz. He might not have even slept with Mellie but no one knew that for sure. All they knew is that she wasn't pregant. But if they did sleep together, could she blame him if he was drugged? Why didn't he tell her that he thought he slept with her though? Yea. It was more then time to talk. Olivia arrived to her apartment and went straight to the shower. The entire day played over and over in her head. This had to top off every other crazy day she had. She got out of the shower and put on her pajamas. Sleep. She needed that. She was on her way to her room when she heard a knock on the door.

"Ugghh!" Olivia thought to herself.

"Who is it?"

"Open the door."

Olivia thought she heard wrong but no, she knew that voice anywhere. She quickly ran to open the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I am but shouldn't you be in a hospital bed resting?"

"Probably."

"Fitz..."

"I got discharged early. I'm fine. Don't worry so much."

Fitz walked over and sat down on the couch and looked directly into Olivia's eyes. He looked pained and troubled with something. He gave a small smile and looked down to his feet shaking his head.

"How long have you known about the baby?" he asked.

"Wait a minute. You came all the way over here to ask me that?"

"You didn't answer my question. How long have you known?"

Olivia couldn't believe that Fitz actually thought he had the right to question her. After everything he has done, he was lucky she even told him.

"Did you sleep with Mellie? Answer that!" snapped Olivia.

"Really? That's not the big picture here. The baby is so ANSWER. MY. QUESTION. HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN YOU WERE HAVING MY BABY OLIVIA!?" Fitz said angrily.

"You have NO right to question me! You're lucky I even told you! You're suppose to be having a baby with your wife remember?! Now all of a sudden since you're not, you give a damn about me and my baby!"

Olivia knew she hit below the belt. Specially with saying that was baby was only hers.

Fitz jumped to his feet and approached her toe to toe.

"How dare you! First off that baby you're carrying is not YOUR baby! It's OURS! Don't you ever forget that! Second, I've always wanted you! I don't know how many times I have to say I love you! I've been fighting! All you've been doing is running! Every time it's the same old thing. Things are going good and then one bad thing happens and you run! This baby is not another thing for you to run from Liv!"

Olivia didn't back down. She pointed her finger directly at Fitz and said,

"I run? Really? I wouldn't run so much if you would stop giving me reasons to! You thinking you got Mellie pregnant was NOT just one little bad thing that just happned so don't go there! Plus if I were running away from you, you wouldn't know about this baby! I would've just left but I didn't want that. I wanted this baby to know his or her father! Ugh! It's crazy! You think you're so hard to leave?! NO! I stay and come back to you because I..."

Olivia stopped dead in her tracks. She was so freaked out by those words. It made everything seem so real. She knew she loved Fitz with all of her heart but saying it out loud scared her.

"You what Olivia?" Fitz said as he walked up to her.

Olivia went to push Fitz away but he grabbed her hands.

"You what Olivia? Tell me..."

She looked down to her feet. "Because... I love you."

He lifted her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"Why is that so hard for you to say?"

She pushed him away and walked over to the couch and sat down.

She sighed heavily. "Because... We've done so much wrong and every time I think about saying I love you everything just plays over and over in my head and I feel horrible. How could something so broken ever be beautiful?"

Fitz held back tears. He knew she was right. They didn't have a perfect relationship. It was so far from ideal but that didn't make Fitz love her any differently. He loved her with every fiber of his being. He then asked the questions that he feared the answers to.

"If it feels so horrible why do you stay? Why do we keep doing this? We just keep finding reasons to be together? Why? What are we fighting for?"

And there went those five little words that she never asked herself. What Are They Fighting For? What was it about this love that made her never want to give it up? Olivia began to speak from the heart for the very first time.

"Because... We complete each other. You end where I begin. It's like you said years ago. We are never going to be over. I just don't know how we're suppose to do this." Olivia says putting her head in her hands.

Fitz rushed to the couch and kneeled infront of her. He took her head out of her hands and placed his head in her lap.

"We're going to make it because we're worth as many shots as it takes. We're worth fighting for because not everybody finds love. We did. No matter how we found it, we did. We're going to make this work."

Olivia looked up and grabbed Fitz's face. She looked him deep in the eyes.

"To answer your question I just found out I was pregnant today. When I went to see you in the hosiptal I got Jill to give me a pregnancy test to confirm it. That's where the result papers I gave you came from. I would never keep this child from you."

Fitz smiles and places his hand on her flat belly.

"A baby? We're having a baby!"

"I know!"

Fitz and Olivia hugged each other tightly. He picked her up and carried her to her room. They both got into bed and he just held her. This was a beautiful moment. They didn't feel like Olivia and Fitz. They didn't think about their past mistakes. They felt like two normal people in love. Two people who were having a baby. For tonight they would just let this moment last but tomorrow they got back to business. They still had to find the answer to the biggest questions that hung over their heads**. WHO DRUGGED FITZ AND WHY? **


End file.
